pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Schnitzel
Shnitzel (alternatively spelled as "Schnitzel") is one of the main characters on Chowder. He is an employee of Mung Daal Catering who is not only underpaid but has to endure the daily shenanigans of his boss's apprentice, Chowder. Often Shnitzel regards Mung's and Chowder's behavior as questionable or bizarre Appearance Shnitzel is a rock monster that wears a plain white apron and different pairs of underpants. His ears are small cubes that stick out of the top of his head. He has a tall head (which can be compared to a rectangle) and a relatively small body. Shnitzel always wears an apron because, as Mung has stated, he is a master chef. It should be noted that he wears an apron even under his apron, probably because his clothes are constantly being stained by food and his apron is one of his main articles of clothing. He does, however, wear regular street clothing as well, such as a raincoat, Hawaiian shirts, shorts, pants, shirts, and jackets every once in a while. Sometimes, as in "The Trouble with Truffles" and "The Heist," Shnitzel is shown sporting long, brown hair. In the episode "The Heist," however, he had blonde hair in a ponytail. In an episode where Ms. Endive literally made a boyfriend for herself, he wore black dreadlocks to a party at her house. This would seem to indicate that Shnitzel occasionally wears wigs, and may in fact have a fondness for them, as he seems to have different hairpieces for every occasion. Personality Shnitzel hates thrice cream and cleaning up messes (which is unfortunately a continual part of his job). Furthermore, Shnitzel does not look forward to working with Chowder (he would rather fall into a bottomless pit), since every time Chowder gets into trouble of one kind or another, when asked what Chowder's fate should be, Shnitzel always suggests something dire, like making Chowder leave the company, abandoning him someplace, or throwing him in the furnace. However, towards the end of the episode "Shnitzel Quits," he misses Chowder, and when he comes back to work at Mung Daal Catering, Chowder gives him a Pudding Cup, reminiscing that it was the first thing he and Shnitzel ever cooked together; this brings a tear to Shnitzel's eye. (Of course, when he eats it, he ends up having to get his stomach pumped, since it was the actual pudding they had made and more mold than pudding by the time Shnitzel ate it.) Shnitzel is very strong and can lift things that weigh more than himself, as shown in "A Little Bit of Pizzazz!" when Chowder in Shnitzel's body lifted a giant fork. However, stress caused by Chowder and Mung's fattening cooking has weakened him somewhat, as shown in the episode "The Lead Farfel." Shnitzel is generally fearless, though in the episode "Gazpacho Fights Back," Rosemary scared him off after his attempt to be Gazpacho's bodyguard. Shnitzel also used to be a Bruce Lee-esque bodyguard in an Asian-themed district of Marzipan City in the episode "Tofu Town Showdown" armed with martial art prowess and masterful bologna-sword skills. However, it was later revealed that the whole episode was just an excuse Chowder made for eating an order. Role in the series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders